The Nameless Light
by EpicInsanity9
Summary: Blood pours out of her mouth, eyes dull and a grin on her face that would scare even the bravest of characters. She shakily steps forward, towards her killer. "Die." She gurgles out, pulling the knife from her chest and stumbling towards the thug. "Why are you smiling? Those eyes! Monster! Get away! I-I'll kill you!" OC-Insert; Hopefully not too bad. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Reborn

Blood pours out of her mouth, eyes dull and a grin on her face that would scare even the bravest of characters. She shakily steps forward, towards her petrified killer.

"Die." She gurgles out, pulling the knife from her chest and stumbling towards the thug.

"Wh-why are you smiling? Tho-those eyes! Monster! G-get away! I-I'll kill you!" A gurgling choking sound comes from the girl. The thug's eyes widen in horror, realizing that the bleeding girl is laughing. He slowly backs away, hitting a wall. The girl creeps forward unsteadily, lurching forward at the end. The thug gasps, clutching at the knife stuck in his chest where his heart was.

"You already have." She chokes out, eyes closing as her manic grin turns into something softer. "I just wanted to return the favor, and the freedom, you gave me." The girl collapses, dead. Soon after the thug does as well, sliding down the wall with no last words uttered in the hysterical state he was in.

She doesn't bother trying to think, but her thoughts still drift as they usually do in that blissful half-asleep state that not everyone knows of. Her thoughts usually revolve around one thing: stories. Her last words were what she was planning for her antagonistic character to say as their last. She lived for stories. She died for nothing.

By the time she realizes she didn't escape her thoughts, that she still has thoughts, the nothingness around her changes and she is getting crushed by the darkness. She doesn't panic, she never allowed herself to, in life. After all, badass characters didn't, so she couldn't.

But she can't resist crying out as a bright white light filled her vision. Her thoughts only being one word on repeat in her mind, 'Nonononono!'

She cries as her peace is abruptly taken away and everything starts hurting. It wasn't physical pain, but the type of pain that usually only comes with extreme loneliness or heartbreak. The kind that hurts everywhere, not just the heart.

'Why does it hurt? Aren't I dead? I thought hell was full of psychological and physical pain! Not… this!' She screams out in her thoughts, wiggling around until she becomes exhausted.

Blackness blankets her, comforting her. She always liked shadows and darkness. More than she liked the color of blood. More than she liked stories. Sometimes she even wished to become one with the shadows and darkness that she always liked to be surrounded by.

Three adults look down at the sleeping newborn, one a doctor in a lab coat writing on a clipboard, another a woman in a hospital gown on a bed, and the last a man in a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants, holding the woman's hand.

"What should we name her?" The woman in the bed whispers, face sickly pale. She's breathing erratically, her bloodshot eyes soft as they look down upon the baby. "I think we should name her Akari. That sounds nice, right? Takahashi Akari. I always wanted a girl." The doctor rushes forward, hands glowing with mint green energy as he checks her vital signs.

"Her chakra, or life energy, is low!" He presses a red button and a nurse rushes in and out to get more doctors. The man holding the woman's hand is given the baby and rushed out of the room to the waiting area. The main doctor focuses, and mint green energy grows around his hands as he presses them to the new mother's stomach.

An hour later, the doctor comes out, a grim look on his face. The new father looks up, hopeful. When the doctor shakes his head, the father breaks down, holding Akari close as tears stream down his face.

"H-how'd she die, Takeru?" He whispers dismally.

"We believe it was because of her life energy, her chakra, was depleted and had a major imbalance that was lethal to help the baby survive. If I may check the baby's chakra, then we can confirm whether this is true immediately, Takahashi-san."

Takahashi hands the baby over, and the doctor, Takeru, places a hand glowing mint green over the baby's head.

This is the first time something like this happened, and Takeru was bemused. Why does the baby have an excess of spiritual energy? Is it a disease? A special case? He had no doubt that it was a special case, which is why he must inform Orochimaru about this. Spying on Konoha is such a hassle, but he does it anyways, to help Orochimaru.

Takeru nods to himself before speaking again, "Yes, it is as we feared. The baby has an abnormal amount of spiritual energy, which was likely taken from the mother, resulting in her death." Takahashi looks at the baby, sleeping soundly and looking innocent. This baby is what killed his wife. The baby shifts in her sleep, a small frown on her face. As if knowing what he was thinking. 'What an evil creature, the reason the love of my life is dead.'

* * *

When she opens her eyes next the first thing she realizes is that everything is blurry. The next is that her limbs are shorter than usual, by a lot. How odd. Why are her limbs so short and stubby? Why can't she clear her vision? Where is she? What is she? After clearing her mind of those thoughts, she decides to test out her short limbs.

Struggling to lift an arm, she brings it close to her eyes and sees a baby's hand. 'What? So reincarnation happened, right? Okay then, time to train my body and mind so I don't end up as a weakling again! … I feel like I should be more surprised. Maybe I'm in shock?'

She despised weakness, never seeing a truly weak character in any story. But weakness seemed to follow her around, the only thing she was once good at was grades and remembering unimportant details, like the plots of stories, or the personality of characters, or who her elementary classmates were. Everything else seemed set on embarrassing her. Babies are the weakest beings that she knows of, and she curls up in anger, trying not to scream or attempt murder. When she realizes she wouldn't be able to even try attacking anyone, she sighs shakily, ignoring her fear.

The next few months consist of her moving around to gain muscles and training her hearing, sight, mind, and smell as best she could while an infant. She also learns what name her parent gave her. Akari, meaning light or glimmer. She laughed at that name and quickly decided that once she left the house she wouldn't use that name, ever. She doesn't like names. Especially names put on her, and so she usually would change them constantly in her past life, never sticking to one for longer than a year.

After her fourth month of utter boredom and monotony, Akari's vision cleared and she found something within her while meditating.

* * *

Akari's eyes blink open, and she sees that it's dark out. 'No point in yelling out at this time of night, even though I need to pee. I do have a diaper.' She thinks in detached disgust, sitting up easily and crawling around her crib to gain more muscle.

Takahashi, her guardian, as she's taken to calling him, doesn't know she can crawl, since she decided in her first month of her second life that she wouldn't crawl in front of him until she was six months into her new life, and wouldn't walk in front of him until she was a year into her new life.

Her guardian put her in her own room after realizing that Akari doesn't scream like other babies would, but yells 'baa' whenever she needs something, and only does it during the day. Unknown to Akari, this only made his thoughts of her being an evil creature, a monster, stronger.

Still unable to sleep after her -weak- body collapses from physical exhaustion, Akari decides that meditating would do her some good.

Blocking out all sounds outside of her entire body, her concentration moves inward, feeling her blood pump through her veins, the slight breeze from the slightly open window down the hallway from her door, her steady breathing in the dark room, the warmth throughout her body moving like another pulse…

Her calm thoughts freeze as she observes the warmth in her body that she never felt in her previous life.

Akari feels it moving through random lines, that she mentally maps out, in her limbs, swirling weakly as if in loosely formed coils.

Before she could do much else with the warmth, her conscious slowly fades away to unconsciousness, and she falls asleep.

...

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you like it. I'd love story ideas, too. Because this is all basically done on a whim of mine. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi and Obito would be a thing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**UNEDITED**

Akari gets left alone at the house at the age of three, when her drunken guardian commits suicide to join his wife after cussing her out and cursing her very existence. Since they… _were_ a rather rich couple, she was left the house and a lot of money that she can't use until she becomes an 'adult'. Unable to live off of no money, and since the town where she lives seems to not care about children, Akari decides that to survive she needs to learn to pickpocket. That's why, at the physical age of three, she's in a market of fat obnoxious merchants that are speaking in a language she barely understands.

Akari looks around, trying to find the most oblivious person. Remembering a line from a story, she repeats it aloud to herself quietly.

"While your right hand distracts the person, your left hand goes for the money. It's always better to work together, rather than alone." Nodding to herself, she goes around playing with other children running into the most oblivious of people, avoiding those that look like they're part of a gang, with headbands Akari can't fully see and wearing usually dark colors.

She runs around, running into random people and yelling apologies as she giggles and runs from the kid who's 'it'.

The first old man she comes across has an obvious bulge in his wallet, and is easily pickpocketed. The wallet goes into her sleeve until she's far enough away, then she smirks and puts it in her cargo shorts.

She continues running around playing tag, sometimes being 'it', taking her time to get the fattest of wallets from the meanest of people.

By the end of the day, Akari has six fat wallets. She heads into an alleyway and takes out the money, throwing the wallets further into the alleyway.

' _This should last me awhile, but I can't get experience if I don't practice. I'll go to different streets each day, running around to exercise while pickpocketing. Maybe I'll try to pickpocket a gang member when I think I'm good enough. It'll have to be one of the less alert ones. Maybe if one is distracted? Like, reading or something_.'

Akari's eyes widen as she sees a library on her way home. Rushing in, she decides to read anything she can to increase her knowledge of the language. Akari starts at one side of the library on the first floor.

' _A Guide to Fuinjutsu: Beginner_ ' Akari blinks, eyes widening. Fuinjutsu? As in, the magical sealing arts used in the anime she was obsessed with at one point in time? _That_ fuinjutsu?

She looks around wildly, looking at the name of the library. ' _Konohagakure no Sato's Library for Civilians and Ninja'_ and under that, ' _No civilians can go past this floor, hitai-ate needed to go to the second, and chunin vest needed to go to the last.'_

' _Wait. So those gang members aren't gang members, but ninja?'_ Akari promptly faints.

"Miss? Miss? Kid! Wake up! We're closing! Go home." Akari blinks her eyes open, glaring at the civilian librarian shaking and yelling at her. Slapping his hands away, she sprints out of the library to home, going as fast as she can.

When she arrives home, she cooks noodles, and eats them without any seasoning. ' _I'm in a story. I'm in a story. I'm in a story. So that warmth that I've been observing and spinning and shoving out of my body each night until exhaustion is chakra, life energy. Basically the not-quite physical manifestation of one's will, used to create jutsu, or impossible and magical techniques, and easier to use with hand seals or handsigns. So the feel of others' 'warmth' is chakra sensing._ ' She steers her thoughts away from that subject, and onto another. ' _I'm dead. I… died. I'll never be able to go back. Why is this just now sinking in?'_

Akari's eyes burn as she realizes that she'll never see her friends again. That she'll never be able to finish the trilogy she was reading. That she'll never get to finish the book she was writing. That all of that bloodshed at the end of her life had been for nothing, since her killer never lived long enough to actually rob her.

Warm tears flow down her face as she realizes that she never got to make bonds with her new family, never got to feel what familial love was, because she somehow killed her mother. Somehow got her father to hate her. They're dead. They are _dead,_ because of _her_.

She doesn't notice her chakra rapidly depleting. She doesn't care when she gets light-headed. She just curls in a ball before she loses consciousness, letting the darkness once again encompass her as her thoughts finally stop.

When she wakes up, she takes a scalding shower, which turns to a freezing one after a while. Akari dries herself off, looking at her reflection for the first time in her new life. A girl with black hair, almost black dark blue eyes, extremely pale skin, and bloodshot eyes' stare back at her. She looks away, pulling on her clothes and deciding to go out to eat, mapping out Konoha as well.

Her life falls into routine after that, shower when she wakes up, eat, train while stealing money and sometimes even items, read at the library, eat, practice random stuff like martial arts kata and fuinjutsu, write down all she knows of the story she is in in her main language, spy on academy classes, eat, meditate, do anything else she needs to, sleep, rinse, repeat.

Her routine only gets interrupted a few times a year, her only allowing major events to stop her from completing her routine.

* * *

A seven year old girl runs from the old man she got caught stealing from, white zip-up hoodie making her easy to find in the bustling crowd. She pulls her hood lower with her fingerless-gloves on her hands, checking her fabric mask as well to see that it's still snug on her face, covering the lower half of her face, only her bright green eyes visible.

Her hand hovers over her left shoulder, wondering if she should remove some of the weight put on her via fuinjutsu seal to escape. Deciding not to, for training purposes only, she sees an easy ninja target with white hair that's relaxed and not guarding his kunai pouch, distracted by an ad about some book. Her mind reminds her that she needs some more kunai, and she weaves through the crowd towards the man.

She 'accidentally' bumps into him, easily unlatching the kunai pouch and about to slip it in her pocket when a hand grabs her wrist. She tries pulling away, but the hand stays on her wrist, gripping it tight enough to bruise. The girl doesn't wince at the pain, she's used to most pain by now.

"Where are you?! Get back here, you thief!" The old man chasing her yells, catching her attention. ' _Shit! The ninja was acting laidback! Why didn't I listen to the chunin vest? The old man'll catch me if I stay! Uh, henge! Use it! Hurry, he's getting closer to me!'_

"Maa, what do we have here? A thief trying to steal my kunai? It looks like that wasn't your first time, either." A vaguely familiar voice says. The girl quickly brings her right hand to where her other is being held, forming a handsign.

"Henge! Daddy, daddy! Can I try on your headband, pleeease?" The now grey spiky haired and dark grey eyed masked girl wearing dark blue clothes asks excitedly, jumping up and down as the familiar - _annoying, a canon character_ \- ninja's visible eye widens in surprise, his other being covered by his hitai-ate. His own hair was a light grey, spikey and lopsided, and he also wore a dark blue mask connecting to his longsleeve shirt covered by a military dark green vest, tucked into dark blue pants. Before he can say anything to his fake daughter, the old man that was chasing her passes in a rush.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" The girl whispers, replacing herself with a conveniently placed log in a nearby alleyway. She sprints from the alleyway, the canon character's kunai pouch in her pocket as she rushes to her favorite training grounds to train with them, making false trails on the way, one which leads into her second favorite training grounds, the Forest of Death.

At the third training ground, the girl henges into a pink-haired green-eyed girl and does self-made kata on the water, sometimes adjusting her stance to one better fit for her. The girl isn't wearing a mask and has a hitai-ate tied around her neck. In her hands is an orange book that she found in the kunai pouch, said pouch left on the shore for now.

"He'll probably be wanting this back…" She muses, contemplating throwing the book in the lake when she's done reading it. After all, she has her own 18+ Icha Icha Paradise book at home, courtesy of stolen money and henge-ing into old men.

"Yes, I do." The girl yelps, falling onto her butt on top of the water as her head turns to see the ninja from earlier. Connecting a chakra string to the kunai pouch, she tugs it towards herself, catching it and having it vanish in a poof, into a special fuinjutsu storage seal invisibly printed on both of her hands, using a code from her last life to have over two-hundred separate pockets of storage.

"Nope, bye." She lets herself fall into the water, book in hand and watches gleefully as the canon character's - _Hatake Kakashi, right?_ \- eye widens in horror and reaches out, as if to grab his book. What he didn't know is that right before she fell, she put a waterproofing seal on the side of the book he couldn't see, effectively saving his book from any water damage.

Once she was underwater, she used kawarimi and left the book behind, watching from a tree as Kakashi dives for his book. She blinks in surprise.

"Hn? I didn't know he'd _dive_ for it! Ah, his mistake." She shrugs, poofing into a green-haired masked boy wearing a black t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. Reappearing on the water, she continues to do her kata. She pauses to watch Kakashi drag his soaked body out of the water, to on top of it, Icha Icha in hand.

"Did I mention that I put a waterproofing seal on it? No? Oh, whoops." He wipes wet grey hair from in front of his eye, glaring at her. She can feel the killing intent coming from Kakashi. "Like a wet kitten," she muses, eyes gleaming mirthfully. He sighs, killing intent vanishing abruptly. Kakashi observes her, neither moving.

Getting bored, she goes back to doing her kata after rolling her eyes at him. A few minutes later Kakashi speaks up, voice casual, "So, are you a girl? Or a guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Brilliant emerald green eyes crease in a smile as she shunshins to the library after leaving a few dozen more false trails, reappearing as the pink-haired girl, hitai-ate on her forehead. She taps a seal on her left forearm to keep the henge there and to make it seem more realistic to any close observations or sensor ninja.

Walking into the library, she heads towards the librarian she met on the first day, who usually knew of her antics. "Yo, Takada-kun. I'll be reading the rest of the day, can you tell me when it's 7?" The civilian nods, cheerfully waving as she ascends the stairs.

"Sure thing, Yami-chan!" The girl picks up where she left off reading, almost done with the second floor. The last three scrolls were on ' _Mathematics and Trajectory_ ', ' _Medical Ninjutsu: Advanced_ ', and ' _Taijutsu Kata that can go with Kenjutsu_ '. She spends all of her time memorizing the books. By the time someone else comes in, she's on the last scroll, almost done.

"That wasn't very nice, thief-san. Leaving all those false trails, stealing from civilians, never unhenge-ing. I might think you're using what you learned at the Academy for bad. Except, you didn't learn at the Academy, did you? You aren't even an actual ninja, let alone an academy student, are you?" The girl barely glances up, humming to acknowledge that she heard him.

A few minutes later, after she finished memorizing the last scroll on the floor, she talks. "Fuck off, ninja-teme. You need a guardian to enter the academy, mine are dead." Kakashi blinks slowly at her coarse language, thinking minutely on what she said as she puts the scroll back where it belongs.

The orphanage would sign it, but she doesn't seem to be from the orphanage. All kids have a choice to live on their own as long as they can take care of themselves, but that doesn't seem like an option, she doesn't look older than ten.

Then again, he took care of himself when he was younger than ten too. But that was during wartime, and he was a chunin, a mid-level ninja, considered an adult. Kakashi realizes that he's been staring and clears his throat to catch her attention.

"... Then why aren't you at the orphanage?" He tilts his head, visible eye swimming in confusion. He didn't understand why she didn't just go there and ask for them to sign the Academy papers, or just forge them, since she doesn't seem to mind doing anything illegal.

"Why do you masturbate? Not being there is a luxury, and the freedom is amazing. Um, why are you still here? Well, if you want your kunai back, you aren't getting them back, so don't bother asking." She spits out, annoyed at the interruption of her writing squiggles and shapes in a notebook. Maybe a different language? Or code? He hasn't seen any languages written like that, though, so it must be a code made by her. Silence falls on the pair, and the girl goes back to writing. Kakashi observes her, wondering what to do with the foul-mouthed thief.

Eventually, he decides to bring her to the Hokage. Luckily for him, she had just put ninety five percent of her chakra into a seal on her right forearm right before he appeared, and couldn't use any jutsu. So when he grabs her and quickly shunshins to the Hokage's office, she isn't able to escape in time, and stumbles into said office in front of Kakashi.

An old man in white and red robes with the kanji for fire on them and a hat on his head with the fire kanji on it as well looks up, brown eyes sharp. The lines engraved in his wrinkly tan flesh move as he speaks. The girl struggles in Kakashi's grip, not leaving the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen's notice. He speaks.

"You're early for once, Kakashi," He puffs on a pipe, smoke clouding out of his mouth.

"I have a mission for you. It's only a B-Rank, but even the second-best tracker can't find the trouble-maker."

"We don't know their name, nor their appearance, but a kid no older than ten has been stealing from civilians and shinobi alike, and has also been pranking my ANBU squads. I want you to find them and bring them to me," Hiruzen then pulls out a black backpack with many pockets, scrolls sticking out of the open side pockets.

"The only thing we have of theirs is this backpack. Be careful, we think they may be a fuinjutsu master."

The girl doesn't tense when she sees her black backpack that carries all her valuable fuinjutsu scrolls. Nor does she flinch when the leader of Konoha looks at her curiously. "Ah, my apologies. Kakashi, who is she? And why is she henged?" Not even does she react negatively when he begins speaking. Only when Hiruzen notices she's henged does she flinch.

Escaping Kakashi's grasp, she sprints towards the door, spinning to run towards the window instead when he appears before her. Diving for the window, her secondary henge and henge-seal fails when she's pulled back by Kakashi, now hanging in the air from her hood.

Silence blankets the room as the dark haired, dark eyed seven year old curls up slightly like a cub being picked up by it's mother. Her long black hair goes a few feet past her slightly curled up feet and legs. The seven year old adjusts her black fabric mask, slightly lifting it up her nose.

"So… Finding me is a B-Rank? And you think I'm ten?" She asks to break the tense silence. Hiruzen sighs wearily, observing the slightly swinging seven year old in exasperation. This innocent looking little girl is the cause of so much chaos? The cause of the Hyuuga's strife with other clans? The cause of the civilians complaints? The reason so many ninja have lost their kunai and shuriken? A little girl? He sighs again when he notices the slight disturbance in her chakra, signifying another henge.

"You still have a henge up." Hiruzen comments on, gravelly voice serious. The girl shrugs, nodding in confirmation. What harm could them knowing do? She does look like that, just… having some extra attributes that she doesn't want civilians to see.

"Mhm, but this is what I look like. Can I have my backpack back now? I've been looking everywhere for that. I thought I left it somewhere in the Forest of Death. Oh, and I'm seven, Ojii-sama." The girl lifts a hand, trying to release herself from Kakashi's grasp. Feeling his fingers tighten, she gives up after a few seconds. ' _There's no way I can get out of this situation right now anyways._ '

"Sure," The Hokage pauses at the way her face brightens before adding, "If you unhenge." Before he can continue to speak, the seven year old nods rapidly. Fist pumping and swinging wildly in the air as she celebrates.

"Deal! If I get both my backpack and everything _in_ it, of course." The Hokage hums, thinking over the positive aspects and the negative ones as he watches the kid celebrate. Was the backpack that important to her? Or is that an act? He doesn't think it's an act, she looks genuinely happy.

Eventually, he nods and there's a poof of smoke from the girl. At first he doesn't see anything different, but then he notices something moving behind her yet in front of Kakashi. Looking at it he sees a sleek long black furry cat tail.

Kakashi, who saw this at the same time as the Hokage, quickly drops the girl, letting them see her two cat ears atop her head. She lands on her butt.

Kakashi, still in shock from the cat features, blurts the first thing that comes to mind. "Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?" She glares at him, cat ears atop her head folding back.

"Aren't ninja-teme's supposed to have inch-long dicks? Fuck off, Kashi-teme. Yours is smaller." The Hokage chokes on air at her comment, eyes wide at the coarse language. ' _Maybe not so innocent_.' He thinks.

"You're really vulgar, aren't you? Ah, Hokage-sama, this is… _Neko_ -chan. Or Yokai Yami, as the librarian calls her. The kid you were looking for." The girl looks around the small office, noticing the walls were in good condition.

' _Didn't I carve stuff into the walls in a vandalizing prank?'_ She pouts slightly, wondering how they fixed it. Unknown to her, Kakashi and Hiruzen were conversing about her while she took note of the walls, and Hiruzen interrupts her thoughts.

"What happened to your parents, child? What's your name?" The girl shrugs nonchalantly, eyes gazing out the window. The sky was bright blue, big fluffy clouds sluggishly trailing through its depths. The sun was just beginning to set, Kakashi having stolen her just before seven.

Thinking carefully whether she should actually tell the truth or fabricate a lie, she decides to do the former. Her eyes slowly trail away from the window to lock on the white's of the Hokage's eyes.

She never looked people in the eye. It always left an odd feeling in her stomach and chest. Like something swiped through the area and decided to mix her insides around without doing anything harmful. She hates that feeling, not knowing what it is.

"Mother died when I was born, and Father committed suicide when I was three, on my birthday," She hesitates, biting her lip under her mask for a second before continuing, " _After_ cursing my existence and bleeding out in front of me. I don't really like my name, but it's Akari… I actually just let people name me whatever they want. It's much easier for me, and since _they_ created it, they'll remember it. So you should do it as well, Ojii-sama."

Kakashi stares at the kid's ears, wondering how she got them. ' _Did they just appear out of nowhere, or…?'_ He glares at the offending ears. ' _No, that's not possible. Are they fake?'_ The ears twitch a little as the kid turns around after she's done speaking, eyes mirthful. She notices the raised hand and determined glare in Kakashi's eye and chuckles.

"Oi, you've been staring at my ears for a while now, haven't you?. I know they look soft and fluffy, but you can't pet them." Realizing his hand was raised, he quickly lowers it.

"Ah, I don't- I was just wondering how you got the ears and tail." He stutters, pointing at the - _they do look fluffy and pettable_ \- ears. Kakashi eye smiles, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I joined myself with a kitten because I fucked up my chakra system, and now I can use chakra, obviously." Kakashi stares at her incredulously, confused at her choice of words. Not only was what she did immoral, but she said it was obvious that she did so. How in any way was that obvious?

"Ah, obviously?" He asks after an extremely long and awkward pause, hoping for clarification.

"Yes… No, wait. Not like that! I meany obviously I can use my chakra you baka-teme!" Kakashi's stare doesn't relent, confusing the girl, "Why are you staring at me like that? The cat was dying anyways," She shrugs, "It's not like I meant to! It just… Happened!" She exclaims, arms waving wildly, "I mean, I put our foreheads together and mingled my chakra with the kitten's to create a bond so I could let the kitten die in peace, since it was sliced open by another kitten!" She pouts at them, not that they can see it. "I wouldn't kill a poor kitten for my own personal gain, that's just cruel. Though humans-" Hiruzen interrupts before she can continue, wanting to go home before midnight.

"So, Neko-chan. I heard the only reason you aren't in the Academy and are on the streets pranking and stealing is because you don't have a guardian and refuse to live at the orphanage, is that correct?" He asks, deciding to try and fix the problem as soon as possible when he thinks of his grandson, Konohamaru, who was visiting him tonight.

"Uh, yeah?" The girl, Neko, looks severely confused at this point, and a little offended. What was the old man getting at? He already knows this, or was he not paying attention? She shrugs uncomfortably, brushing off her thoughts.

"Then it's settled! Kakashi is your new guardian and you'll be put in the same class as others your age. Since you are pretty advanced already, I'll put you in with the advanced class most expected to graduate this year." Hiruzen says, clapping his hands and shoving paperwork at Kakashi as he stands up, stretching.

"Maa, ar-" Kakashi is interrupted by Neko's shout of surprise.

"Really? I can go to the academy? Yes!" Neko dances around, a grin on her face. Kakashi watches her, bemused.

"Why are you so excited? It's not like-" He once again is interrupted by Neko, but this time in dismay.

"How did an idiot like you track me down and catch me! No one wants to play with an outcast, you loser! Now I'm going to a place where making friends and keeping them is a hell of a lot easier! Thank you Ojii-sama!" Neko jumps at Hiruzen and hugs him tightly, quickly letting go to go back to dancing around. Hiruzen chuckles at her excitement and ruffles her hair.

"Well, you should go and fill out that paperwork, Kakashi. Neko, you go with him. He _is_ your guardian now." Kakashi, seeing he wasn't getting out of this, sighs and shunshins to his apartment after grabbing Neko and her backpack.

Neko looks around, face scrunched up in mild disgust. "Yeah, good luck with the paperwork, Kashi-teme. I'm going home. Your apartment is too small, almost smaller than your-" Kakashi puts a hand over where Neko's mouth is.

"You talk too much, Neko-chan. Be a good cat and shut up, or do you want attention and food?" Kakashi eye smiles at Neko's irritated glare.

" _No_!" Immediately after she growls that, her stomach decides to make itself known, "Not a word, Baka-teme!" She yells, poofing away afterwards. Kakashi chuckles, before realizing that she never told him what name he should write down for her. Shrugging, he puts, ' _Akari Neko._ '

At her house, Neko faceplants into her bed. Underneath her mask, her face is red. "Stupid stomach, being mean to me."

Once she calmed down and ate, she stares up at the ceiling on her bed. She left her backpack at Kakashi's place. She'll go there tomorrow, but that isn't what was bothering her. She could read just fine, and the librarian helped her sometimes when she didn't know how to say a word, but she never heard one of the words Kakashi said to her.

"What the hell is 'attention'? Like, what kanji or hiragana is it?" She demands the next day after tracking Kakashi to her favorite training grounds, red cheeks hidden by her cool black mask. Kakashi turns to her in surprise, bemused.

"You don't know what attention is?" Neko waves her hand in a dismissive gesture, shaking her head.

"I probably know what it _is_ , but I've never heard that word said aloud before, and so don't know which written word it goes to. Also, when do I get to go to the Academy?" Neko holds out a piece of paper and a pen. Shaking his head in dismay, he writes out the kanji for attention while answering her question.

"You go tomorrow, since I'm turning the papers in later today." Neko nods, taking the paper back and observing the kanji. She makes a noise in the back of her throat and shakes her head.

Kakashi notices the confusion on her face and realizes she _really_ doesn't know what attention means. "Uh, you don't know what that means?" He asks awkwardly, not really knowing how to describe it.

"I do, but I'm confused why a wild kitten bigger than you would want attention? Especially since those types of kittens people usually try to avoid in the forests." Kakashi deadpans when she says this. Does she just call anything resembling a cat, kitten?

"Where did you find this… kitten?" He asks, hesitant to know the answer for some reason.

"Training ground forty four, the forest of death." Neko replies cheerfully while Kakashi sweatdrops. Yes, he decides, she does call anything resembling a cat 'kitten'.

"What were you doing there?" He asks before he can stop himself. Neko puts a finger to her chin, tilting her head as she looks upwards. The sky was cloudy and gray in the early morning, rain looking like it's just around the corner.

"Hanging out, enjoying life, petting the kittens, playing with the snakes, stuff like that." She lists off on her hand, not caring about the incredulous look Kakashi pins her with.

She smirks afterwards, hand going to her left shoulder and putting chakra in the weight seal that makes her as slow as a civilian her age, and as clumsy as well. "Ah, I have to go and train now, Kashi-teme. Sayonara!"

Kakashi, not liking the glimmer in her eyes, decides to follow her. He watches as she taps on her left forearm and transforms into a mischievous-looking green haired-and eyed- boy, the same one that she transformed into yesterday. A grin spreads across her- ' _Or is it his, now?'_ -face, and she runs through the crowd, not stealing anything.

Noticing her tapping a lot of people, civilians and shinobi alike, seals appearing discreetly where she taps the people.

After tapping a few hundred people, she jumps on a table, visible to everyone on the street, and starts yelling as loud as she could, "Come one, come all! See if you can resist my magical powers of awesomeness!" Some people glance at the supposed young boy, but no one approaches.

"Oh? Looks like none of yOU SEEM TO FEEL THE _GRAVITY_ OF THIS SITUATION! I'LL FIX THAT FOR YOU! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME!" Kakashi appears behind her as everyone she tapped collapses, unable to bear the weight of her seal.

"MWAHAHAHA, BOW BEFORE ME MY UNDERLINGS!" She's about to hop down and run from the ninja that she didn't tap who were with those who did, but a hand lands on her shoulder, gripping it painfully.

She freezes, not bothering to look behind her as she recognizes the chakra signature that she didn't notice before.

"Maa, that's enough. Let the innocent people go." He catches her hands before she could put them together into a handsign, gripping her wrists hard enough to bruise.

Neko wonders if he knows that he's bruising her. It doesn't hurt, really, but it's annoying henge-ing to cover bruises and cuts and scrapes up. Even though she henges anyways, but the point still stands, bruises are ugly and annoying.

"Uh, if I say no? I mean, this is the easiest way to get them to bow down, and I'm not Hokage, so…" She mumbles, not wincing when her bones feel like they are beginning to bend and get crushed.

"Then I'll make you." He growls, thinking on how he's now responsible for the irritating child before him. Neko was not thinking about how irritated he sounded, but instead how that sentence could be taken the wrong way, and in her shock she doesn't respond for a few seconds.

"Uh, um, let go, then. I have to make a handsign to release it. Also, you're close to breaking my bones right now, ya know." The pain triples when he lets go, and she can't stop the whimper that escapes as she quickly makes the handsign to erase the seals. The second she feels the last seal vanish, she poofs away. She heads to the hospital, since she hasn't learned to heal broken bones yet, and when Kakashi let go she felt a bone crack and splinter.

Kakashi, feeling bad, since he didn't know he was hurting her that badly, tries to find her. She isn't at her house, nor is she at the third training grounds. When he finally does find her, she's exiting the hospital, which only serves to increase his guilt.

Neko heads towards the Hokage's heads, deciding to look over the village for the rest of the day.

...

 **You may or may not care, but when writing this I first named it 'An OP person who totally can't stalk Orochimaru at one point in time cause he left before she was reborn.'** **Kawarimi** **\- Substitution Henge- Transform Shunshin- Body Flicker Konohagakure no Sato- Village Hidden in the Leaves/Konoha Hitai-ate- Forehead protector Hokage- Leader of Konoha and it's military Ojii-gramps/grandpa Teme-bastard Baka-idiot/stupid Fuinjutsu- basically written magic Taijutsu- martial arts/hand-to-hand combat Kenjutsu- sword-wielding Genjutsu- basically brainwashing and controlled hallucinations mixed together Ninjutsu- chakra combat, using chakra to do usually impossible things, magic, basically**


	3. Chapter 2

**EDITED; Added some shit, to make the transitions a bit smoother**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Looking out over the village, basking in the sunset's warmth, Akari closes her eyes peacefully. She knows Kakashi followed her, and was about to call him out of the tree he's in.

Before she could, a child about the same age as her gasps. Akari realizes her henge is down, and that her cat ears and tail are visible. Ears folding back, she glares at the kid before putting her henge back up.

A boy with wide almost-black blue eyes backs up, tripping on nothing and falling back on his butt. His black hair is ruffled up in the back, "Like a duck's ass," Akari muses, smirking at the glare the kid gives her.

"Hey! Who are you! And why do you have cat ears and a tail!" The kid- Sasuke?- yells, pointing at her accusingly.

"Ah, and I was hoping you didn't see them," She says despairingly, "Oh well, what's been seen has been seen. I am your long-lost dead sister who has come back to haunt you, Sasu-asshat!" Akari puts up a minor genjutsu to make her seem transparent. Sasuke, now dubbed Asshat, looks at her dubiously.

"That doesn't explain the cat ears and tail." He deadpans, sitting next to her on the Fourth Hokage's stone head.

"Uh, I died and was taken and experimented on by, uh, Orochimaru, the evil Snake Sannin. He made me part cat." Sasuke nods, as if that makes perfect sense.

"So why are you haunting me then, and why did you call me Ah-ss-hat?" Sasuke queries, trying, and failing, to look calm and collected.

"I want you to get extre- uh, super-super-strong and avenge my death by killing and teabagging Orochimaru. Can you promise to fulfill my last wish before I uh, move on to the afterlife?" Akari says, seemingly a hundred percent as serious as Sasuke is trying to be.

"Yes, I promise, Nee-san." Sasuke nods, looking as serious as a kid his age could. Akari nods, smiling softly at Sasuke, not at all feeling guilty for messing with him.

"Thank you, Otouto. Word of advice, Itachi-nii will always love you, no matter what he does or says otherwise, okay? Remember, everything he does is for peace, everything he does has a reason more complex than what he'll tell you." After he nods hesitantly, she casts a minor genjutsu that makes it so she fades away, then quickly runs away, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary. Kakashi, no longer guilty about breaking Akari's arm after witnessing her play Sasuke smoother than any pianist could play piano. He poofs in front of her right before she could approach her door.

"Maa, that wasn't very nice, messing with the Uchiha heir's younger brother like that." Akari glares, unable to hold back some killing intent coming from her.

"Move, Bakashi-teme. I want ice cream." Kakashi sighs, walking into her house and sitting on the couch to wait for Akari to get her ice cream. Soon after he sits down, Akari sits on the cushion next to his, shoveling ice cream into her mouth, which appears to still have a mask on. "Break the genjutsu and I'll break you, Bakashi-teme." Looking around, Kakashi notes how clean the house is despite the child living there.

"Why'd you lie to him?"

"It's motivation to get stronger, quickly. Plus, not like I was lying. Noo, not at all. My mom was an Uchiha, I'm totally a relative of Asshat, Oro-chan helped me become part cat, I died, and until he kills Oro-chan I won't move onto the afterlife. Yeah, totally one hundred percent true." Akari says, voice dripping with as much sarcasm as she could manage, even though all of that actually was true. Feeling the genjutsu break, Kakashi looks back to see the ice cream gone and Akari's mask back on.

All of a sudden Akari jumps up, turning to Kakashi. "Ah! Fuck! Uh, do you know Shisui? Is he uh, in the village?" Akari stutters, hands on Kakashi's shoulders. She looks worried, shoulders tense. Kakashi takes note of this and raises an eyebrow.

"He committed suicide a few days ago. Did you not know?" Akari poofs away, not answering as she arrives in a seemingly random place in the forest. Going to the biggest tree in the nearby area, she vanishes down through an invisible hole under the tree's visible roots. Dark eyes adjust to the dim light to see a set of dirt packed stairs leading into the darkness.

Akari goes down the stairs, forcing chakra into her hand to light the way down. Her face is grim as she finally arrives in an extremely vast open rectangular area, tapping a fuinjutsu seal that activates some on the ceiling, lighting up the entire area.

Along the walls are dug-out shelves made of dirt, carrying scrolls after scrolls, all stories handwritten in English, and all information written in her secret language. The rest of the scrolls are fuinjutsu scrolls.

Going to the far wall full of events that she knows happens in the canon Naruto plot, she picks up a dark blue scroll with a red ribbon signifying any events about death wrapped around it.

Unfurling the scroll, she reads through it, looking for the character information part of the event. Finding it, she reads it aloud in English, saying what the abbreviations are instead of what it actually says.

"Uchiha Clan Massacre Character Information: Old Bag of Douche-y-ness~ Still as ugly as ever, gains many Sharingan Eyes, I think. Ita-nii~ 13 year; gains Mangekyo Sharingan Eye soon before Uchiha Massacre during Shi's bye, or death. Asshat~ 7 year; late because of training; doesn't remember the love, regret, and tears exuding off of Ita-nii. Obi-sama~ Still as sexy as ever, in his awesome state of 22 year, sends the U-C-P? Huh, the Uchiha Clan Police into the abyss." Akari hesitates, before rolling the scroll back up and sitting down.

"I really need to fix that. Uchiha Clan Police is U-C-P. How did I not catch that the first time? … Oh well. I need to train, but I also need to sleep, and Kakashi is probably confused, looking for me." Akari sighs, curling up in a ball and meditating until she falls asleep.

At the Uchiha clan head's house, Sasuke is training as hard as he can. Itachi looks at his younger brother, worrying if Sasuke found out about the massacre he is going to join in tomorrow, and thought he could stop him.

"Otouto, why are you training so hard?" Itachi asks, hiding his worry. Sasuke turns to Itachi, face brightening.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke runs up to Itachi, grinning up at him. Itachi's black eyes look down at Sasuke softly, love clear in his gaze. A few black strands escape his low ponytail and move gently in the breeze. Itachi repeats his question, and Sasuke frowns, looking down.

"Our long-lost dead sister made me promise to get super-super-strong so I could avenge her death! Oh, Itachi?" Itachi hid his surprise. Who said she was his long-lost dead sister? They most definitely didn't have one, and Itachi is sure no Uchiha he knew would say that, besides… He cuts off his line of thought, still mourning Shisui's death.

"Yes?" Itachi says, still thinking on who the person could be.

"What's an Asshat? Who's Orochimaru the evil Snake Sannin? And what's teabagging?" Itachi's thoughts screech to a stop at his words, immediately knowing that it was their supposed long-lost dead sister who told him the words. Deciding that the person most definitely wasn't an Uchiha- not even Shisui would say that- Itachi wonders if maybe he could leave Sasuke with a supposed family member after all.

"Don't repeat the words you hear-." Itachi hesitates, thinking up a title and hoping the girl said he was older than her, "Imouto say unless you know they aren't bad, okay? You're long-lost Imouto is still alive, actually. She's-." He pauses unnoticeably again, "in your class, actually. The reason you haven't seen or heard of her is because her friend's mother got exiled from the clan and she demanded to leave as well, and found out about you yesterday."

Sasuke's eyes brightened from the previous confusion clouding them. "So she's alive! I have a Nee-san! And we'll be in the same class!" Itachi's eyes soften even more, watching Sasuke ramble about her. Maybe he wouldn't need to worry about Sasuke's safety. Hopefully the girl that Kakashi-senpai was complaining about to him is the same one that met Sasuke. The descriptions match, if Sasuke's description is true. Kakashi was looking for her earlier. Itachi wonders if he found her.

The next day, Sasuke was glaring at the door. There was no way Nii-san lied! Which means that Nee-san is very late. It's almost time for lunch break! Iruka-sensei should be back soon with the Dobe, if she isn't here by then-

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slides open to reveal a silver-haired man carrying his Nee-san. He jumps up, pointing accusingly at the silver-haired man.

"What are you doing with Nee-san!" Sasuke yells, glaring at the man who looks back dully.

"Maa, I'm just bringing her to class. Calm down." Looking around, Kakashi walks in and plops her on the teacher's desk. Waving to her, he poofs out of existence to head to Itachi. What was she doing talking to him instead of being in class? Why didn't Itachi tell her to go to class?

"It's okay, Ita-chan. I'll take care of him and train him up to perfection. Also, if you ever meet anyone called Tobi, tell him I'm his biggest fan and will never leave his side unless forced if I see him, okay? He's so fucking awesome, ah, why couldn't I have been born sooner to befriend him." Akari smiles at Itachi, before frowning and waving bye to him, running away. Kakashi quickly poofs before her.

"Not so fast, Neko-chan. Don't you have school?"

When Kakashi shuts the door, Akari grumbles, brushing herself off after standing. Looking up at the group of students, she waves slightly.

"Uh, yo. I'm the new student that you all probably didn't hear of. You can call me anything you want, as long as it's fitting. Please take care of me, or whatever." She looks around the room, eyes brushing over Sasuke more than once. Walking up to him, she collapses next to him on the bench, accidentally shoving a blond girl off of the bench.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Akari glares, sitting up as an intimidating aura surrounds her.

"Yeah, was. I'm sitting here now. If any of you dare go after my otouto, then you have to go through me first, got it? Stupid fangirls," She raises her voice so that the entire class hears her. Scared, the blond scrambles away.

Sasuke stares at her, eyes wide. "How'd you do that? Even when I glare at them, they don't leave me alone!" Akari shrugs, a smirk on her face.

"I just held them at bay, I can't stop them from getting to you, but now you can just push them to me whenever they're bothering you. Plus," Akari adds, raising her voice just enough so the blond now sitting behind them could hear, "I know you only like girls who can beat you in a spar, and don't care about weaklings or girls who diet." Sasuke blushes, also raising his voice, except out of embarrassment instead. He didn't know Akari was trying to manipulate his fangirls to get stronger.

"What? No! I want them to be able to carry themselves in a fight, yeah. But strength isn't everything! They have to be nice and they can't be annoying!" Akari chuckles as the blond -Is that Ino Yamanaka?- takes notes, a pinkette -Sakura Haruno?- whispering with her.

Akari leans back, the conversation and her job done. Iruka walks into the room, carrying a tied-up blond whiskered boy wearing traffic-cone orange, or Naruto. After his rant, he looks at her and his face immediately reverts to it's normal size.

"Ah, class! We have a new student, did you already introduce yourself?" Akari nods, pointing to the bright blue eyed boy sprawled out on the floor.

"Uh huh. Who's he?" The boy she pointed at jumps up, bright blue eyes alight with determination, orange overcoat flapping in a breeze that shouldn't exist..

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I'm future Hokage!" Akari tilts her head, shrugging.

"Okay. Wanna sit by me?" His eyes widen, suspicion and disbelief written over his face.

"Why?" Naruto asks, fiddling with his bright traffic-cone orange overshirt discreetly. Akari shrugs again, ignoring her proclaimed otouto's questioning glare. How a glare could be questioning, she doesn't know.

"I need a friend or two, and you and Sasuke seem to fit the bill pretty well. Also that guy sleeping in the corner with a black pineapple for hair and bug-dude with unique sunglasses. They would make great friends as well." Naruto looks at the two kids mentioned.

"Shino and Shikamaru?" Akari shrugs once again.

"So…? Do you wanna be my friend? Or not?" She asks bluntly, not caring whether she seems odd to anyone.

Honestly, after getting caught trying to escape because she got put in the class filled with canon characters that she wants nothing to do with, she gave up and decided to make friends with all of her favorite canon characters. Sasuke and Kakashi were actually on her list of most annoying characters, but it's too late to escape their notice.

Sadly, most of her favorite characters are bad guys at the moment. Like Obito, Gaara, Hidan, Kurama, Sai, and Sasori. All of which are currently mass murderers that enjoy killing humans, besides Sai.

Akari sighs, glancing wearily at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasu-chan, Asshat. This kid may be annoying and idiotic, but can you please at least try to get along with him? You need friends too, and I just labelled who I won't scare away." She whispers to a skulking Sasuke.

Seeing the sincere hope in her eyes, Sasuke begrudgingly nods with a sigh. "Fine. Yeah, come sit by us, dobe." Naruto smiles and runs over to us, sitting by me. Luckily, he didn't hear what Sasuke called him.

Akari visited Sasuke in the hospital when he woke up after the Uchiha Massacre. He wouldn't let her go for an entire day, and she didn't try to escape his grasp. She cried with him, feeling guilty that she didn't try and stop it. She could have easily stopped it, but didn't.

Akari looks down at Sasuke, who is sleeping calmly in her arms. A knock at the window alerts her to Naruto's presence and she uses a chakra string to open the window quietly. "Is he okay? I mean, will he be?" Akari shrugs, laying Sasuke down so she could quietly talk to Naruto without waking him.

"His entire clan got killed by his older brother, Itachi. I've talked it through with him, and he promised me that he wouldn't seek revenge, but answers instead from Itachi. I'm the only one he has left that he thinks of as family. Hopefully we can be there for him, even though we just met him recently." Naruto's eyes darken at that, moonlight making him look ominous.

"He's not alone. I promise to become the best of friends with him, and take his mind off of the massacre as much as I can, dattebayo!" Naruto says fiercely, only to be shushed by Akari. They both look to see Sasuke awake, looking at them.

"Thank you guys, for not showing pity, for being there for me." Naruto's eyes widen comically, gasping melodramatically.

"Did the great Sasuke-kun just thank me? Oh no! The world is ending! I didn't even get to become Hokage, dattebayo!" Akari gasps just as dramatically, hands flying to her face.

"Oh no! Don't worry Naru-chan! I'll take care of your plants." Both of their eyes water up, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Shut up, Nee-chan, dobe." Sasuke scoffs, blush invisible in the dark. All three of them laugh, only for a nurse to come in and scold them.

"You shouldn't be in here, demon! Only family members are allowed to-" She gets cut off by being slammed into the wall by Akari, eyes wide and shaking because of the killing intent leaking off of Akari.

"What gives you the right to call him a demon! He's less of one than you, evil witch! And what if he is family? Huh? You have no right to scold us when we're just trying to cheer up the boy who just lost everything! If you ever call Naruto Uzumaki, our otouto, future fucking Hokage, that again, I'll kill you!" Akari growls, voice getting louder until it's a shout. Sasuke and Naruto stare at her, wide eyed. The nurse shakily nods and sprints out of the room, Akari slamming the door behind her. Rubbing the back of her head, Akari laughs awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

Naruto opens his mouth, but Sasuke beats him to it. "No, the mood was ruined when she called … Otouto, a demon. What you did was fine." Naruto looks at both of us, surprised.

"W-what? You guys don't think I'm a monster? A demon?" Sasuke snorts at that, and Akari hides her surprise of that fact with a chuckle.

"You, Naru-chan? A demon?"

"Demons and monsters are scary, giant, powerful, and evil. You're small, wear bright orange, want to become Hokage, and are the dead last in class."

"Yeah, if anything, you're the exact opposite of a monster, or demon. An awesome motherfucker." Sasuke looks at Akari, dubious.

"An awesome … person? I don't think that's the exact opposite. Aren't angels-"

"Nope. Angels kill humans sometimes too. But an awesome motherfucker wants to protect everyone, and can see the good in everything." After arguing back and forth for a while, they turn to Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yells at the same time Akari calls him.

"Naru-chan!" Akari calls at the same time Sasuke yells to him. They glare at each other.

"Who's right?" They both yell in unison, ignoring the bang on the wall.

They both grunt in surprise as Naruto glomps them, something wet dripping on both of their shoulders'. "Naru-chan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Akari asks, worry written on her face. Naruto laughs, pulling away to wipe at his tears.

"You guys are the best! I'm just so happy that- that you guys- Wahhh!" Naruto crushes them in a hug again. Sasuke smirks.

"Naruto, crying? Oh, no. The world is-"

"Shut up teme!"

"Whatever, dobe." They all laugh again, this time with no nurse walking in to scold them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Akari became a lot closer after that, going to Akari's HQ, her underground base that she dug out and went to the day before the massacre, to train and both moved into her house, because they didn't like being so far away from each other.

Sasuke was the one who cooked, Akari was the one who cleaned, and Naruto was the one to bring up their spirits when they were down. Kakashi basically vanished once he dropped her in her class the first day, and she's never seen him since.

"Hey, Nee-chan." Sasuke starts, sitting on a couch. That couch is the couch that was put in the hallway for some reason, and anytime someone wants to go to the bathroom with the shower in it, they have to jump over the couch to get there.

"Hm?" Akari replies, not looking up from cleaning the shower. They're now eleven, and they started pranking together soon after becoming friends, known throughout Konoha as 'The Troublesome Three'. Sasuke lays down, looking at her.

Naruto was currently brushing his teeth in the same bathroom Akari was cleaning, because Akari accidentally crushed the sink in the other bathroom. Not even she knew how that happened.

"You are the only one of us three that has a guardian, right? So where is he?" Sasuke asks, causing Naruto to nod and hum agreement to something.

"Yaff, wush lee doon?" (Yeah, what's he doing?) Akari shrugs, finally looking at Sasuke.

"He's a Jonin, and also the only one who caught me when I stole from him. The Hokage forced him to become my guardian because he thought that it would stop me from stealing and pranking if I joined the academy." Naruto chokes on his saliva, spitting out the toothpaste. After he stops coughing, he starts laughing.

"You? Stop stealing and pranking? Ha! If anything, you do it more often now!" Sasuke agrees with Naruto, continuing his question.

"So he gives no fucks about you?" Sasuke says, repeating the sentence Akari says a lot. Naruto reprimands him on language, and Akari looks at Naruto, confused.

"He swore? Holy fuck, really?" Naruto then reprimands Akari on her language. "I swore? When? I didn't know about this. Oh, yeah, Asshat. Bakashi-teme doesn't care about me. He tries catching me, but he never knows which is which when we fuin-henge into the trio of green haired boys that I made." Sasuke furrows his eyebrows, frowning.

"That's not what a guardian should do. Maybe we should get him back for his incompetence?" Sasuke suggests, making Naruto grin mischievously.

"I have an idea, dattebayo!"

Which lead to what she, Sasuke, and Naruto were doing now. Standing in front of the Jonin apartment complexes, in fuinjutsu-created henges as the same, green eyed, green haired boy wearing a dark green hoodie matching their hair, and camouflage pants.

They all glance at each other, nodding seriously. The three friends vanish, concealing their chakra with a fuinjutsu seal that Akari gave them a few years ago.

"Raven on top level, report Wolf." Sasuke as Raven murmurs into his hidden mic, brushing away his green bangs, green eyes bored.

"Wolf half-way done with distraction, estimated time of activation two minutes. Estimated time of distraction, a half hour, maybe more if Anbu aren't involved. Fox?" Akari, now named Wolf whispers, green eyes mischievous.

"Look out areas complete, Fox's shadow in place, dattebayo. Ready when you are, Raven." Naruto as Fox mutters, handing a bag of smoke tags to Wolf. Wolf nods and Fox disappears.

"Wolf, you ready?" Ravn asks.

"All preparations complete, activating in 3, 2, 1… Now!"

A huge explosion rocks the building.

"AHH! EVERYONE THERE'S A SPY IN THE BUILDING! CATCH THEM THEY HAVE SILVER HAIR AND RED EYES! HE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE KAGE TOWER! HE'S -ARRGH!" Wolf yells out, before transforming into said discription, laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHAHA! ALL SHALL DIE IN A WORK OF BEAUTIFUL ART! AFTER ALL, ART, IS AN EXPLOSION!" Wolf screams out, before sprinting away from the Jonin chasing her. Heading in the direction of the Kage tower, alarms ring around the village.

"Fuck fuck fuck- Hurry! They're starting to involve Anbu!" Wolf whispers into her mic, gracefully dodging kunai, shuriken, and - "They're using jutsu! I can - they have ROOT involved!" Wolf murmurs, dodging an ink tiger from her favorite character in Konoha, Sai, and going out of sight to quickly change her appearance, running alongside the Jonin now. Before a giant-ass dog tackles her, of course. Kawarimi-ing herself with a log, she dodges Kakashi's hand filled with lightning. "Wolf status: fighting Copy-Nin. Report!"

"Raven status: almost done with the top floors." Raven replies hurriedly.

"Fox status: available for distraction, what do you need?" Fox answers, lax.

"Stink bombs ASAP! SHIT IT'S MIGHT GAI HURRY FOX!" Wolf jumps out of the way of the Taijutsu master Gai's punch, spinning around Kakashi's kunai. Eyes watering at the sight of Gai's grass green spandex suit, she reaches for some fuinjutsu tags. Pulling out the smoke bombs and glitter explosion tags she sets them all off, hoping her experimental fuinjutsu seal on her works as they explode, giving her cover. They do, and the explosions don't affect within a foot radius of her.

"Meet up at Kami's." Fox says into the mic, heading towards his favorite ramen stand.

"Fox we didn't agree to that being the name." Raven replies drawly.

"Shut up! Kami is way better than Fox's Cove!" Fox snipes back.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Shut up. It's Kami's now. Go!" Wolf interrupts their fight, jumping away and henging to the silver haired man again as she slips into Ichiraku's and asks for two bowls of miso ramen, one extra sweet.

"Get me two!" Fox yells into the mic. Rubbing her ear, Wolf corrects her order. Teuchi chuckles, knowing what that was after she orders the extra sweet one. He usually is in on most of the pranks, knowing what was going to happen according to their plans

This was a constant rendezvous point for the three since it covered their tracks with it's delicious scents and tastes, and it made it harder for the Aburame bugs to find each other, if they were ever marked. Checking for any bugs, and taking off her coat to turn it this way and that, she nods. No Aburame Clan's bugs on her, good.

Naruto, now disguised as a black haired brown eyed girl, hands over the stink bombs. Teuchi places the bowls down, one in front of Wolf and the other two in front of Fox. "Are you guys seriously eating ramen right now?" Raven asks, incredulous.

"I just ran from the entire apartment complex of Jonin and got chased by Anbu, the special assassination and black ops corporation! Shut it, Raven! After you report and are safe at Kami's, of course." Wolf snaps, eating her ramen with rigor, not letting a drop escape. Raven sighs, eye roll almost audible.

"Fine. Raven: Done. All Jonin now have neon pink clothes and bedsheets, underwear and bra's included. And the emergency supply is also taken care of. I added a few things around the complex, though. Estimated time of Arrival, ETA, is a minute." Wolf looks at Fox, who groans.

"Can't I just not do it? You already know!" Fox yells.

"Raven doesn't, and your shadow clones need to report as well." Wolf scolds, taking Fox's bowl of ramen until he gives up.

"Fine. Fox's shadow: All clear. Fox's report: At Kami's place and waiting on Raven." He grumbles right as Raven appears.

Wolf nods, and they all unhenge. Fox goes back to Naruto, Raven back to Sasuke, and Wolf back to Akari. Akari grins, fistbumping Sasuke and highfiving Naruto. They were all celebrating the mission's success until Teuchi brings up a point.

"The village is on lockdown until the A-Rank threat is weeded out. Someone needs to take blame." Akari frowns, holding out her fist. The two look at her surprised, she usually takes the blame.

"The Hokage can see through the fuin-henge. I'm not in the mood for lectures." Glancing at each other, they both put out their fists.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Akari chooses rock, Sasuke and Naruto choose scissors. "3, 2, 1, go!" Naruto chooses paper, and Sasuke goes with rock. Naruto cheers as Sasuke puts on his henge reluctantly. Looking resigned, Sasuke slumps out of the shop, handing over his inventory as he walks extremely slowly to his doom.

On the way he runs into Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan full of lazy geniuses. Once Shikaku notices the henge, he's too smart not to, he sighs. "Prank gone wrong?"

"Hn. No, distraction went way too well." The green haired boy mumbles, kicking a stone. Shikaku chuckles.

"The Troublesome Trio again? Which one are you, Fox? Wolf? Raven? I'll get you out of trouble if you tell me your real identity." Other Jonin around hear this and start surrounding the member.

"Just tell us who you are! We'll get you out of trouble! Promise!" Sasuke smirks.

"My name…" The less trained Jonin lean in as he continues, "is Raven, or Karasu. No family name. So, you said you'd get me out of trouble, Shikaku-chan? I gave you my true identity. You're smart enough to do it on your own, right?" Sasuke poofs away after hearing Shikaku groan and mutter something about how troublesome the Troublesome Three were.

Sasuke walks back to Ichiraku's, much to the disappointment of some Jonin that were following him. Sitting away from the two still eating in the shop, he orders Shio ramen. Knowing what that meant, Naruto looks over and 'notices' Sasuke.

"Nee-chan! It's one of the Troublesome Three! Hey!" Sasuke looks over, seeing Naruto wave at him. Tilting his head, he turns slightly towards him, wondering what the Dobe was up to now.

"Hey! Hey! Can you teach us, dattebayo! We wanna be as good as you at pranking one day!" Naruto yells, excited.

"Yeah! Teach us! Sasuke's in the bathroom right now, but can you teach him as well? I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Akari adds, grinning with as much hero-worship on her face as on Naruto's.

Then, at the same time, they both say, "Please? You said no last time, but-"

Before they could mess up their act, Sasuke cuts in perfectly.

"No." Both of them look devastated, eyes widening into puppy eyes. Rolling his eyes, Akari smirks at him, nodding. The Jonin left, it's safe to unhenge. Unhenging and walking over, he sits by Naruto, furthest from where he once sat.

"One Miso ramen, tomatoes included." Teuchi says, placing the bowl in front of Sasuke. This wasn't the first time one of them ordered when disguised as the green eyed green haired boy, and Teuchi knew what they meant whenever they did order, as long as they used their own order. Sasuke ordered Shio, Naruto ordered Shoyu, and Wolf, or Nee-chan, ordered Tonkotsu whenever they were in disguise, but Sasuke likes Miso ramen with tomatoes, Naruto likes regular Miso, and Wolf likes a little extra sweetness in her Miso ramen.

Once Sasuke finishes and Akari pays, they all head towards the forest to lay low in Akari's headquarters so Kakashi can't track their scents. Before they even reach the forest, Akari pales and transforms, as do the other two.

"Shit, which is closest? Raven's? Ghost town! Now!" They all sprint in the direction of Sasuke's headquarters, the Uchiha Clan compound, but a poof stops them in their tracks. At that one moment in time, they are all thinking the same thing, 'Shit.'

"Which one is Neko?" A very angry Kakashi Hatake growls, killing intent causing the three to be on guard.

"Fox, what should Wolf and I do? Give away Neko? Run?" Raven asks, pulling out stink bombs. He's curious, who the hell is Neko? Wolf shifts unnoticeably at that, pulling out a smoke bomb. Fox smirks, pulling out a glitter bomb.

"No, we bomb us, the seals we created work, and the explosion doesn't affect us." Wolf says, getting a nod from the other two. "Why is he mad at Neko anyways, Raven?" Raven blanches, avoiding eye contact. He thinks it may have to do with the extra thing he did, but he still doesn't know who Neko is.

"Because of this! There are many more around the entire building." Kakashi snaps, pulling out a drawing of him kissing the green spandexed taijutsu master, Gai.

"Wait! You're blaming Neko for something that they may or may not have done? How rude. What if it was one of the other Troublesome Three?" Fox yells out indignantly, throwing his bomb down at the same time Raven and Wolf do, Wolf's 'accidentally' hitting Raven in the face.

Green hair rustling in the wind, they all disappear after hearing Fox's order of, "Scatter!"

"Argh! Fox! Wolf! Raven is captured!" Raven yells out, squirming against the rope. Wolf reappears, grabbing Raven and poofing away again, escaping easily.

An hour later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Akari are in what they call Safe Haven, also known as Akari's headquarters (HQ). They each have their own HQ. Naruto's is Ichiraku's, or Kami's, Sasuke's is the Uchiha Clan's compound, or Ghost Town, and Akari's is her self-built secret base, or Safe Haven.

"Give me away?! Are you kidding me, Sasuke! He'd kill me! He's not aware how fragile kids' bodies are, and will break me!" Akari yells at a smirking Sasuke. So that's who Neko is. He should've known, she's the one with cat ears, and a tail. She's resting against Naruto, who is leaning against the wall. Sasuke is standing doing Kata in the middle of the floor.

"He already would've known if he was more aware of our personalities when we're freaking out. And I figured out how strong he is when he bruised my wrist just by grabbing me. Does he know, or does he just not care?" Sasuke asks.

"Stop avoiding the topic, Asshat." Naruto calls, grinning at the glare he receives in response. Akari sighs, shrugging and getting up. Stretching, she abruptly attacks Sasuke. Fist sailing past his face, she twirls and ducks, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Jumping back into a handstand, and hopping back to his feet, Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I didn't even know you were Neko!" He mutters, "Hn, Is that all you can do?" He immediately regrets his decision to taunt her when Akari taps her left shoulder to release the 500 kg weight on her. Tapping his right thigh to release the 48 kg weight on him, he barely is able to dodge Akari's fist as she gets extremely fast. Pulling a kunai from his hand storage seals that Akari gave both him and Naruto, he swipes the shuriken thrown at him away from him, ignoring the yelp Naruto gives off as it hits the wall next to his head.

Akari slams her foot into the back of Sasuke's head. He goes flying into her shadow clone's fist, the clone poofing away from the strength of the punch, and he goes flying back, hitting the wall. If Akari didn't put protection seals on the walls, that would've left a crater big enough to collapse the underground base, Sasuke realizes.

Before he can even breath, a kunai is at his throat, courtesy of Akari. Sasuke immediately surrenders, not wanting to undergo one of Akari's torture sessions. Akari pouts at this underneath her fabric mask, black cat ears flattening against her head. Her tail swishes as she backs off, deciding to sleep on one of the three beds put down in Safe Haven. They both put the weight back on themselves. A few seconds later, they all freeze, realizing the same thing. Kakashi knows where they live, and isn't above pranking them back.

Kakashi looks up from his spot on the couch as the three academy students topple into the room in a dog pile to get in first. All three looking around wildly, they don't seem to notice him as they collapse against each other.

"Nothing. Good." Akari exclaims.

"Maa, I'm hurt. Do you really think of me as nothing?" Kakashi eye smiles as he makes himself known, opening his eye in time to see all three trouble makers blanch.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this isn't too bad, and hope you all enjoy reading this. Thank you for reviewing, DarkDust27! ^_^**

 **Names for Akari :**

 **Iruka's- Uzumiha**

 **Kakashi's-Neko-chan**

 **Hokage's- Neko-san**

 **Sasuke's- Nee-san**

 **Naruto's- Nee-chan**

 **Shikamaru's- Fuwa**

 **Ino's- Otenba**

 **Chouji- Fuwa**

 **Translations :**

 **Shunshin- Body Flicker**

 **Ojii-gramps/grandpa**

 **Teme-bastard**

 **Baka-idiot/stupid**

 **Dobe-deadlast**

 **Ninjutsu- Like in the airbender, except more magical and with less(ish) limits**

 **Taijutsu- hand-to-hand combat**

 **Genjutsu- illusionary techniques, controlled hallucinations forced upon a different person, technically**

 **Sharingan- A special ability those from the Uchiha clan, and-or implanted with, have that allow the user to see through nin, tai, and genjutsu, and gives perfect memory when activated. Look it up, if you want more.**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan- OP level of Sharingan that can be activated by seeing someone you love dearly die in front of you**

 **Fuinjutsu- written-out ninjutsu, except absolutely no limits, as long as you know how to make what you want. From storage to weight, dimensional travel to time travel, you name it you can do it.**

 **Kenjutsu- sword fighting**

 **Konohagakure no Sato- Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha**

 **Genin- Low-level ninja**

 **Chunin- mid-level ninja**

 **Jonin- high-level ninja**

 **Anbu- like the FBI/CIA/Black ops, combined**

 **Hokage- Military leader of Konoha, the president of the village, basically.**

 **Hitai-ate- forehead protector**

 **Kawarimi- Substitution jutsu, you switch yourself with something else, easy enough to understand.**

 **Henge- Transformation Jutsu, you can change your appearance to absolutely anything you can imagine, literally.**

 **Kunai- ninja-knife-thing**

 **Shuriken- ninja-star**

 **Nawanuke- Rope escape jutsu**


	4. Chapter 3

**Half-Edited, hopefully not too bad**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

* * *

"Uh, just saying, it was all Sasuke! He stole those drawings from me, it wasn't my choice to put them up!" Akari yells, diving for the open door. Sasuke, insulted at her throwing him under the bus, catches her ankle and throws her further in the house, accidentally moving Naruto in closer to the Jonin as well. Naruto shoves Akari off of him, and they all three scrabble towards the door, sabotaging each other's attempts.

"She drew them though!" Sasuke yells, kicking Akari in the face to reach the door, only to collapse as Akari grabs his right thigh and shoves chakra into the seal, adding 200 kg to the weight weighing his body down. Kakashi watches the struggle, amused. Kakashi is curious as to why they didn't throw Naruto under the bus.

As if reading his thoughts, both Akari and Sasuke yell in unison, "Naruto came up with the prank! Get him!" Then Akari realizes something, jumping up with the other two.

"Ha! He can't attack us in this house! I have a fuinjutsu seal that'll give him a giant-ass shock if he gets within arm length of us with ill intent, and will knock him out if he attacks us." Naruto looks at Akari in awe, as Sasuke smirks smugly.

"Fuinjutsu can do that?" He yells. Akari nods happily, grinning ferally.

"The only reason he's even in the house on non-randomly-placed-couch #1 is because I put him in the guest list. You two are on the owner list, making you able to move and touch stuff, including the seals themselves." Kakashi's eye widens in surprise.

"You did all that? I thought there was a security seal on your fridge," He comments. Akari nods, grinning.

"That too. Otherwise Naruto and I would eat all the stuff in the fridge. Only Sasuke has access to it, and I can't even mess with the seal."

A second passes by in silence. Two seconds. Three. Four.

All of a sudden Naruto and Akari are in the corner, a depression cloud hovering over them as they both start cultivating mushrooms in the corner, murmuring about how unfair life is. Kakashi raises his eyebrow, looking to see Sasuke exuding a smug aura.

Someone knocks on the door, and since Naruto and Akari are busy creating mushrooms for dinner, Sasuke answers it, opening the door.

A second passes by in silence. Two seconds. Three. Four.

Sasuke closes the door, deciding to make dinner early… In the safe room that Akari created a year ago. Dinner at one pm isn't too early, is it? No, he decides, it isn't. "Hn, good luck, losers. I'm making dinner, it'll take a while, so I'm starting now." Akari looks up, confused.

"But who's at the door?" He doesn't answer, and Kakashi, who saw who it was, poofs away. Akari stand up and opens the door.

A second passes by in silence. Two seconds. Three. Four.

Akari shuts the door, and decides to deliver the mushrooms to Sasuke. "Naruto, someone's at the door. Can you answer it? I'll deliver the mushrooms to Sasuke." Akari says calmly. Naruto looks up, confused. Didn't they both _just_ open the door? Deciding it's unimportant, he shrugs and agrees.

Oh how he wishes he hadn't. At the door was Iruka Umino, their teacher. Seeing two tick marks on his extremely red face, Naruto decides to help Akari deliver the mushrooms. Iruka stops Naruto from closing the door, a million more tick marks appearing on his head.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! UZUMIHA! WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW?! AND WHY ARE ALL THE JONIN WEARING PINK?" Naruto squeaks, and next thing all three of them know, they're tied together with a rope and in front of their entire class.

Each doing the nawanuke jutsu, they all shunshin to the three empty seats in front, where they usually sit. If a purple haired bully and her minions happen to get shoved off of the not-so-empty seats, well. They didn't know anything about it.

Iruka sighs, continuing the lesson on chakra theory. Sasuke smirks. They all already know this. Of course, to get in the same team, they all did their best to fulfill their parts. Sasuke gets top grades, Akari great grades in academics and terrible ones in taijutsu, and Naruto is the deadlast.

They all glance at each other, snickering. In a few minutes, they get bored and Naruto starts throwing a pencil up and catching it. All of a sudden it sticks in the ceiling. All three glance at each other. Shrugging, they all stand up, and walk up the walls to the ceiling. Naruto crouches and grabs his pencil. None of them notice everyone staring at them. They're too busy whispering to each other and snickering.

They are planning a giant prank for the day before the graduation day. Only Akari knows that it's the same that would've happened had she not existed. She frowns at that thought, shunshining to the Hokage's heads along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"I call Hashirama! Asshat, you can get Tobirama. Naru-chan, Ojii-chan and Mina-chan," They all nod at each other seriously, before snickering.

"Tobi-chan-"

"Tobirama! Tobi-chan is someone else, Asshat!" Sasuke rolls his eyes, continuing.

"Tobirama, is going to get a nice 'kick me' sign on his forehead, and rosy cheeks, with the runny makeup look. How about you, dobe?" Naruto gives a foxy grin, pointing at Minato.

"Mina-chan's gonna have cross-eyed too-much-makeup and have 'Icha Icha' on his forehead, and Ojii-chan'll have a bloody nose and pink swirls on his cheeks. Nee-chan?" Akari shrugs, unable to say her idea in words. Naruto and Sasuke know what she means when she does jazz hands. Sasuke grins at her.

"Nee-san, you have an obsession with glitter. Oof!" Sasuke states, only to get a tail to the stomach. He pouts at Akari's pout.

They both pout at each other, Sasuke looking like a kitten and Akari, ironically, looking like a puppy. Akari is a dog person, and prefers dogs over cats, so she uses puppy eyes. Sasuke looks like a kitten no matter what he likes. Unable to keep her pout, Akari starts snickering at the idea of Sasuke with cat ears and a tail.

Neko henges into Sasuke, keeping her tail and ears visible. In Sasuke's voice, she meows, "Look, I'm Sasuke and have kitten attributes! Mew," Akari looking like Sasuke grins when Naruto starts laughing.

"You know, Teme looks kinda cute in kitten ears!" Naruto chokes out, getting a glare from the real Sasuke while Akari poses in girly poses as Sasuke.

"I do, don't I? I'm Sasuke and so kawaii with kitten ears and a tail! Fear the vicious kitten that is Uchiha Sasuke!" They all laughed, poking fun at each other.

Before any of them knew it, graduation day came, along with a shock. "Wait, you mean I'm actually an Uchiha? No, nope." The doctor looks at Akari bemused.

"What do you-" Akari cuts the doctor off, accidentally channeling chakra to her eyes like she does when reading. The doctor gaps at her as she talks.

"Nope. I want nothing to do with Itachi, or Madara, or -fuck no! Uh-uh, I'm not an Uchiha, got it? Yeah? Great! Bye!" The doctor points at her eyes before she shunshins away, grinning at the hokage's faces. Since it was the Troublesome Three that did it, no one could force Naruto, Akari, and Sasuke to clean the faces, and no one besides Kakashi knew it was them anyways. Iruka had his suspicions, but that was easily cancelled when he saw the hero worship that Naruto and Akari openly showed and Sasuke blushed when Akari teased him about how much he likes the troublesome three but could never catch up to them to get an autograph.

Akari shivers, realizing that those words were probably the reason they've been chased by rabid fangirls ever since. Walking in the doors, she realizes she's late.

"Oh, uh, sorry I'm late, Iruka-chan. An old man was bugging me with his problems and I couldn't just leave him there, you see. So I took him to his home," Akari eye smiles, the smile eerily similar to Kakashi's. Naruto speaks up, making Akari blush and Sasuke glare at him.

"Akari! You haven't been stalking Bakashi-chan again, have you?" Iruka sighs at the trio's antics, pushing Akari towards the back where Sasuke and Naruto are.

"Sit down, Uzumiha," Iruka grumbles, glancing at his clipboard. Ignoring the speech Iruka gives, Akari shunshins in the center of Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura being pushed towards Sasuke, who glares at Akari. Akari smirks at him as she yawn and stretches, 'accidentally' pushing Sakura closer to Sasuke.

By the time Iruka called Akari out on her actions, Sakura was basically on Sasuke's lap, blushing. Akari smirks at Sasuke, deciding to tease Naruto now.

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Akari whisper yells, "Hinata is looking at you, you should have lunch with her today, I need to have a uh, serious conversation with Sasuke. It's boring stuff, promise."

Naruto blushes, glancing discreetly at Hinata, who was indeed glancing at him. Their eyes meet and they both quickly look away, blushing harder since they both were already blushing.

"Are you sure? No pranks without me?" Akari nods, grinning lovingly-familial love- at Naruto.

"I would never prank without you, unless it's a prank war between us," Akari swears, hand on her chest. Naruto nods, before his head snaps to the front.

"-ki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura-" Iruka isn't able to continue as both Naruto and Sasuke yell out.

"NO! WHAT ABOUT OUR ONEE?" Akari, being in the middle of that shout, flinches, cat ears flat against her skull. Iruka also flinches. Actually, the entire class flinches.

"Calm down, Uzumiha needs to speak with me during lunch break," Iruka explains, glaring at the two. He continues, the other teams all the same, as far as Akari can tell.

"Okay, Uzumiha. You'll be apprenticed under the same sensei as Team 7 right now, okay?" Iruka states.

"The only difference between having a team and apprenticeship is that in an apprenticeship allows you more freedom to do what you want for training, like going to other Jonin for help, and you'll be able to choose the missions you go on with other genin teams." He finishes off with a nod.

Sasuke walks up to Akari, worried. Akari notes that Sakura is following him. "What are you going to do about the Chunin exams? It requires a 3-man squad." Akari scoffs, glaring at Sasuke. He doesn't notice the swift avoidance of the topic, too worried for Akari.

"Do some team building with Saku-chan, got it? Teach her what I've taught you and Naru, okay?" Sasuke looks at Akari, confusion written on his face like some names are written on the wooden desks.

"Why can't you?" Akari shrugs, glancing at Sakura.

"If she says something ignorant you won't have to take her to a hospital afterwards, I will," Akari states bluntly, pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, agreeing silently. Sakura blanches at Akari's words as Sasuke leads her away to go through the quick version of Akari's teachings. Which is basically love your team as if they were your most precious thing ever, get good or you'll hold the team back, and one for all all for one, except it's taught while beating up the subject to show how much they need to improve.

"Maa, why are you on my couch, Neko-chan?" Akari looks up, eyes glimmering and a grin slowly spreading across her face. Akari easily grabs hold of Kakashi's arm, and smirks up at him.

"I'm your apprentice, Bakashi-teme. And you have my squad, so I need to make sure you understand something about them," Akari says solemnly.

Kakashi looks at her curiously. "If they come back from a mission I'm not on with even a _scratch_ not made by their own stupid actions, _you're dead_. Got it?" Akari finishes cheerfully, accidentally crushing Kakashi's arm with the grip of force. He nods, and she immediately relaxes her grip.

"Good. Now, let's not be late, ne?" Kakashi looks down at Neko, only one thought going through his mind besides the fact that his arm is broken. ' _When did she get so strong?_ '

"Actually, I need to visit the hospital, Neko-chan," He mutters, glancing at his arm. Akari didn't see the glance and scoffs.

"What, were you supposed to go there an hour or two ago?" Akari's hands start to glow a mint green, and she performs a diagnostic jutsu, seeing that she splintered his arm, his mental functions are bad, he has a few- _a lot of_ \- minor injuries, and that he is dehydrated.

Healing his arm, she starts scolding him, "You need to start drinking more water or your depression will only grow and your bodily functions might start failing or acting out." She pauses to glare up at him.

"Unbelievable, I know, but ninja can get sick too, if they don't take care of themselves. I can't believe you, jeez! I'm there for what, a few days of your life? And you're _already_ being stupid? Jeez, I didn't think stupidity was _that_ contagious."

Akari starts muttering curses that even the most creative of sailors wouldn't have thought of. Kakashi looks down at her, eyebrow raised.

"Maa, maa. I'm fine. And no, I don't fuck anybody's dead sister… when ridden in idiocy, as you put it." Akari deadpans at Kakashi, easily replying through her concentration.

"So you fuck someone's dead sister when they're _not_ ridden in idiocy?" Kakashi's visible eye widens in shock.

"Uh, no. I don't fuck anyone's dead sister at all-"

"So you fuck their alive sisters?"

"I don't fuck any siste-"

"So you fuck brothers? Ew! Stay the fuck away from my squad-"

"I'm not ga-"

"Ohh, I get it! You're secretly a girl that's a lesbia-"

"I'm a guy! And I've never fucked anyone or thing!"

"..."

"..."

"Prove it, Bakashi-teme."

"What? No."

"..."

"..."

"You really need to get laid. Life doesn't last forever," Akari finally says after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I would know," Akari mumbles quietly to herself, not intending for Kakashi to hear. Which obviously means that he has to hear exactly what Akari said. Luckily, Kakashi assumes she's talking about her parents and doesn't bring it up.

They both walk towards the academy, Kakashi no longer having a reason to be late while Akari is there to make sure he isn't.

When they arrive everyone besides three Genin are there, and glitter attacks Kakashi as he enters the door, Akari's seal preventing any glitter from even thinking about her. She highfives Naruto and Sasuke, grinning. Her grin falters when she see's a scratch on Sakura.

Only. One.

Akari frowns at Sasuke, who shrugs. "Sakura's weaker than you thought. She burst out crying after the first few sentences, promising me not to be a follower and train as hard as she can. I couldn't even get out the teachings before we had to return. For obvious reasons, I couldn't continue," Sasuke explains, causing killing intent to leak off of Akari.

Only Sakura is affected.

"How useless," Akari growls, tail curling around her leg. Sasuke and Naruto freeze in shock. Their Nee-chan never calls _anyone_ useless, never does anything besides encourage people to become stronger when it came to, well, strength.

So the fact that Akari called Sakura useless meant that Sakura wasn't only physically weak, but mentally weak as well. Kakashi puts a hand on Akari's shoulder. Akari shrugs off his hand, walking up to Sakura.

"Training begins tomorrow at three am," Akari says, "I won't have you be the reason my squad dies. So be ready by then in front of the academy." Sakura shakily nods, and Akari 'burns' away in black flame, disappearing. Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other.

Kakashi notices this, "You both know something," he comments casually. Naruto tenses, before Sasuke nods.

"Yeah. Akari used to be weak and useless, Believe it!" Naruto hesitates.

"Because we sure don't," Sasuke cuts in, "She doesn't like seeing people weak, so she tries to help them. But this..." Sasuke trails off.

"This is the first time she's said anything like that. We don't know why, though." Naruto finishes. Kakashi sighs, telling the three Genin to meet him on the roof. What else could he do?

Akari sighs, looking at her reflection in the lake. She didn't mean to snap. Truly, she didn't! Akari splashes the water, not believing her own thoughts. It's like going back in time when she was even weaker than that. Where she'd cry at the mention of being weak. Where she'd been unable to pick herself up no matter how much she tried.

Sighing again, Akari stands up. She decides to train a jutsu she's trying to create. Going to Safe Haven, she slowly does the hand seals. "Jinsei no Tsubasa!" Slowly, chakra forms behind her in the shape of wings, before she collapses, coughing. The jutsu uses nature chakra, which she can't use. Akari punches the ground. _'That took over an hour! Shit, I almost had it, too. Damnit!'_

"Fuck it, Chi no Tsubasa!" Akari stabs herself in the back, blood gushing out and slowly forming the shape of wings, blood rushing in and out of her body, trying to keep up with her body's needs while accommodating for the wings.

Naruto gasps when he see's his sister with blood floating around her body, while Sasuke rushes forward. "Nee-san!" Sasuke yells, breaking Akari's concentration. She spins around, blood needed to keep her alive slopping onto the floor. Before Sasuke could reach her fully, Akari collapses from the lack of blood.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! N-Naruto, get help! Get _anybody_! Hurry!"

Naruto's eyes widen, and he rushes out into the village, yelling for help. Shinobi and civilians alike ignore him, noticing the Jinchuuriki. Seeing no one paying any attention to him, he rushes to the hospital. Going to the front desk, a civilian looks up in hatred.

"What do you want, demon?" She hisses.

"My Nee-chan! Y-Please help her! She's-she's…!" The woman slaps him.

"Get out of here, demon! Any family member of yours deserves to die!" Naruto whimpers, running out of the hospital. He accidentally runs into a guy in a green jumpsuit. Not recognizing Gai, Naruto latches onto the man, tears streaming down his face.

"The doctors won't help! Help me! My Nee-chan! She's- please! Help me!" Naruto yells, confusing Gai.

"Woah! Tell me what happen-" Naruto shoves off of him, hysterical at this point.

"There's no time! My Nee-chan's dying! Help!" Naruto tugs Gai, hand shakily slapping his right knee and he literally carries Gai to the Safe Haven, who grabs Kakashi in an attempt to stop, but ends up dragging him along too.

A few seconds later, because Naruto spams Shunshin, they're all in Safe haven, and Gai and Kakashi immediately run to the near-dead Akari's side, Gai having to hold back two horrified kids trying to go to their Nee's side.

Kakashi picks up Akira, running with Gai carrying the other two to the hospital. Minutes from when Akira collapsed, she's in the ICU with four worried, and confused people waiting. Kakashi turns to Sasuke and Naruto, looking laidback even though he wants to torture information from the kids.

"Maa, calm down. She'll be okay. If you tell us what happened, maybe we can help her even more. Who did that? Why was she bleeding out?" Naruto looks at Sasuke, not wanting to be the one to explain it was their fault. Sasuke sighs, clenched fists in his pockets.

"She was testing out a jutsu that included her blood, I think. And we distracted her, causing her to lose control and the blood fell and she-"

Sasuke looks down, "I didn't think when I saw the blood and it's all my fault and I'm sorry an-" Sasuke disappears in a bout of black flame, going to Ghost Town so no one would see him cry. Naruto looks down, fists visibly clenched. He stopped crying soon after he grabbed Gai.

Kakashi looks at the pages of his precious Icha Icha, thinking over the information. Why would a 12 year old be doing such dangerous jutsu? He'll have to keep an eye on her more, if she survives. He frowns at the pessimistic thought, not trying to take it back. _'It's true, she might not survive through this.'_ Kakashi thinks back to their interactions.

* * *

 _"If they come back from a mission I'm not on with even a scratch not made by their own stupid actions, you're dead. Got it?" She looks up at him, determination shining in her eyes. He looks into them, noting how much life is behind the once-dead eyes._

 _"Ha! He can't attack us in this house! I have a fuinjutsu seal that'll give him a giant-ass shock if he gets within arm length of us with ill intent, and will knock him out if he attacks us." Neko looks at him with mirth dancing in her eyes, so lively when they glance back at her proclaimed younger brothers. He chuckles silently, thinking that maybe the last Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki are good for her._

 _"Ah, and I was hoping you didn't see them," She says despairingly, eyes slightly glimmering down at the kid. Kakashi looks at the kid, wondering how he brought even a small bit of life to Neko's eyes. "Oh well, what's been seen has been seen. I am your long-lost dead sister who has come back to haunt you, Sasu-asshat!" She exclaims, smile for once reaching her eyes._

 _"MWAHAHAHA, BOW BEFORE ME MY UNDERLINGS!" She grins down at the people on the ground, eyes dull and lifeless as if she isn't truly enjoying anything. When he grabbed her arm, she turned those lifeless eyes on him, acting as a kid would if they got caught at first._

 _"Really? I can go to the academy? Yes!" Akari dances around, a grin on her face. He looks at her in confusion. Her eyes are dull and lifeless still. Why is she faking her reaction?_

 _"What the hell is 'attention'? Like, what kanji or hiragana is it?" Kakashi looks down at her, seeing the dull eyes staring directly at him. She looks determined, but her eyes seem like they've seen everything good and bad in the world and have given up on living. How could a kid of no older than seven have eyes like that?_

 _"Henge! Daddy, daddy! Can I try on your headband, pleeease?" The now grey spiky haired and dark grey eyed masked girl wearing dark blue clothes asks excitedly, jumping up and down. He looks in her eyes and hesitates, shivers going up his spine as he see's eyes duller than any other's he's seen. How do those eyes belong to a kid? Especially one so young and in peacetime._

* * *

Kakashi blinks the memories away, and the tears. Something got in his eye when he was recalling memories about Neko. He hopes she'll be okay. Kakashi looks at Naruto, who was looking at a miniature fox sculpture.

Naruto looks at the fox sculpture that Nee-chan made for him on his first birthday that they were friends.

* * *

 _"What's this?" Teme's sister eye smiled at him, cat tail flicking lazily back and forth._

 _"It's your birthday present, of course! You are officially a part of my squad. Uh," Naruto looked up from the wooden figure to see Teme's sister was looking to the side, "You can move in with us, if you want. It'll be like a permanent sleepover for the three of us!" She suggested, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head._

 _Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at her. She looked worried for a moment before he responded. "Yes! I'd love that, believe it! Hahaha! Oh, can I call you Nee-chan?" Naruto looks to the side not unlike Teme's sister did, abashed. Opening his mouth to take it back, he got interrupted by her._

 _"Of course, Otoutou," Teme- Naruto's sister replies teasingly, grinning at him. Naruto tackles his new Nee-chan to the ground in a hug. Laughing along with her._

 _Naruto sharply glances up at the door as a weary medic walks out. Noticing the three people staring holes into him, he declares Akari safe to be taken out of ICU, but she can't be visited by anyone besides family yet._

* * *

 **Names for Akari :**

 **Iruka's- Uzumiha**

 **Kakashi's-Neko-chan**

 **Hokage's- Neko-san**

 **Sasuke's- Nee-san**

 **Naruto's- Nee-chan**

 **Shikamaru's- Fuwa**

 **Ino's- Otenba**

 **Chouji- Fuwa**

 **Translations:**

 **Shunshin- Body Flicker**

 **Ojii-gramps/grandpa**

 **Teme-bastard**

 **Baka-idiot/stupid**

 **Dobe-deadlast**

 **Ninjutsu- Like in the airbender, except more magical and with less(ish) limits**

 **Taijutsu- hand-to-hand combat**

 **Genjutsu- illusionary techniques, controlled hallucinations forced upon a different person, technically**

 **Sharingan- A special ability those from the Uchiha clan, and-or implanted with, have that allow the user to see through nin, tai, and genjutsu, and gives perfect memory when activated. Look it up, if you want more.**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan- OP level of Sharingan that can be activated by seeing someone you love dearly die in front of you**

 **Fuinjutsu- written-out ninjutsu, except absolutely no limits, as long as you know how to make what you want. From storage to weight, dimensional travel to time travel, you name it you can do it.**

 **Kenjutsu- sword fighting**

 **Konohagakure no Sato- Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha**

 **Genin- Low-level ninja**

 **Chunin- mid-level ninja**

 **Jonin- high-level ninja**

 **Anbu- like the FBI/CIA/Black ops, combined**

 **Hokage- Military leader of Konoha, the president of the village, basically.**

 **Hitai-ate- forehead protector**

 **Kawarimi- Substitution jutsu, you switch yourself with something else, easy enough to understand.**

 **Henge- Transformation Jutsu, you can change your appearance to absolutely anything you can imagine, literally.**

 **Kunai- ninja-knife-thing**

 **Shuriken- ninja-star**

 **Nawanuke- Rope escape jutsu**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I kinda maybe forgot about my duties as an author. *dodges any projectiles thrown* I know, how could I. Well it's here now! So yeah. I'll update at least once a month, at most once or twice or thrice a day.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Akari's POV

I force my eyes open, heart pumping too quickly. I rip anything on me, off. The room I'm in is dark and cold, two kids sleeping on the chairs next to the bed. ' _A hospital_ ,' my mind supplies me with.

I grip at where my heart is, noting that my clothes were changed with others. ' _ **Oh? Looks like you fucked up. Again**_ _. Shut up._ ' I shake my head, silently grabbing the folded pile of clothes that I assume are mine.

Sliding open the window, using my - ' _ **our**_ \- _my_ ,' chakra to soften the noise, I slip out into the night. The cool breeze ruffles my clothes, eyes looking up and finding the moon, full and glowing. ' _I need to train. I'm still way too weak._ _ **But we could read instead, or people watch**_ _. No, I need to get stronger._ '

I jump from roof to roof silently, not using chakra. My feet softly land on the last house near the forest. I take a deep breath, the crisp air resting calmly in my lungs. Gritty tiles dig into my feet as another presence makes itself known.

"Hello again, Akari-chan," A deep but familiar voice says, causing me to tense up. My tail twitches and my cat ears pull back to lay flat against my head.

"Oro-chan. Long time no see. I thought I told you not to call me that. I'm not at all a light," I hiss, "Then again, you don't like me calling you Oro-chan. Anyways, I see you heard about it. Kabuto really scared me with that news. You'd never come here without reason, after all." I slightly ramble, showing just how uneasy I am.

Orochimaru looks at me with curious eyes, a smirk playing at his lips.

 _I never had fear around him before, so why should I now?_ _ **Unless, it isn't him you're afraid of**_ _. But then what would I, Akari the awesome, be afraid of?_ _ **Maybe you finally found my sense of self-preservation and actually is afraid of him.**_ That could be the only explanation.

I sigh, looking around. A frown tugs at my lips, easily being turned into a grin. "Oro-chan, does anyone else besides you and Kabuto know I'm an Uchiha?"

Orochimaru's eyes glitter, ' _So that's what she's afraid of. Interesting._ ' He shakes his head, causing me to sigh in relief.

My eyes wander upwards, looking at the full moon once again. It's so captivating, the beauty and mystery radiating off of it. Orochimaru cuts my thoughts in two when he pokes me to get my attention. A habit that I'm proud to say came from me.

"So, when are you leaving Konoha? I'd have thought you would leave by now," Orochimaru comments, taking a step back once my eyes snap to his.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I'd thought that I'd leave soon too," My tail flickers in irritation, "But somehow the Jinchuuriki, the Uchiha, and the Mutt are under the impression that I care, and would chase after me unless they thought I was dead," I look blankly at Orochimaru, who frowns at me.

A few minutes pass, neither of us blinking. Eventually, Orochimaru sighs, closing his eyes. "Of course you'd include _me_ on your plans without telling me." I pout, crossing my arms in defense.

"Hey! This was unplanned! I just realized it when I woke up in the hospital," I mumble, kicking at the roof we were both standing on. Orochimaru rolls his eyes, another thing was I totally an influence on.

I shrug, grinning. "So, it has to be when they're the only witnesses, or where there are a lot of witnesses where I get killed. How about we plan an invasion? Your village can 'ally' with like, Suna or something and at that time you can get to the Uchiha _and_ pretend to kill me," I explain, seeing Orochimaru's eyes light up at the plan.

"This happened in your foresight, didn't it?" I nod, smirking when Orochimaru frowns. "And I thought you actually came up with a plan. What next, have Kabuto join the Invasion acting like a loyal Konoha ninja?" I glance away, scratching my arm as he sighs.

"When does it happen?" My breath comes out in a fog and I watch it slowly vanish as it floats away.

"Chunin exams that are in a few months. I thought you already planned it, but it really was a last minute thing, wasn't it?" I comment, shivering as the cold finally seeps into my skin. I circulate some chakra to thaw myself out. When I look back to where Orochimaru was, I notice he's gone.

I sigh, hopping down from the roof and starting to run my thousand laps around Konoha. I smirk as a naive yet determined voice echoes in my head, ' _If I cannot do a thousand laps around Konoha, then I shall do two thousand pushups!'_ I shake my head fondly.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto find Akari and Sakura doing situps in Training Ground 3, running over and yelling at her. Sakura collapses, her entire body shaking.

"Nee-chan! You should be in the hospital! Why are you training, the doctor said you shouldn't be _moving_ , let alone training for a week!" Naruto screams as Akari finishes her sit ups. ' _Two thousand nine hundred ninety nine, Three thousand._ '

Akari pouts, flailing her limbs as Sasuke and Naruto pick her up. "Awww, but _Otoutooooo_! It's so _boring_ in the hospital, and the food sucks major ass!" Sasuke rolls his eyes as Naruto easily counters her complaints. Sakura struggles to rise and join them.

"Then I'll get you Ichiraku's for every meal, believe it! Sasu-teme and I will get stuff for your boredom, just don't reopen the wound!" Akari's lips form a straight line.

"You mean the wound that I already healed? It's fine Naru-chan! You wouldn't stay in bed either, would you? Neither of you would." Sasuke and Naruto blush, not able to deny her claims. Sakura says something, but they all ignore her as she struggles to keep up with them.

Akari struggles, weak when compared with the grip Naruto and Sasuke have on her arms. They stop only when they were in front of the hospital. She laughs, smiling sheepishly at the people glaring at her.

"Where was she?" The nurse asks, mouth turned downwards.

"Training," Sasuke replies, a smug air exuding from him. Akari pouts at him, doing the puppy eyes. Sasuke pointedly doesn't look at Akari, mourning the fact that he's the most mature in their squad.

Akari sighs, seeing that she won't get out of this. "Sakura, the next thing you need to do is eat three bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's- ask for the training special. Don't look at me like that, it's healthy. I'll know if you don't do it, too. The punishment is more weight." Sakura blanches, stumbling off towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

Sasuke stares at Akari, eyes wide. He quickly looks away when Akari turns her puppy eyes on him. "She didn't eat dinner nor breakfast, Asshat." Kakashi walks up from where he was glaring at Akari with the nurse.

"Neko, why were you using dangerous jutsu without adult supervision?"

"Because I haven't activated my dojutsu yet," Akari deadpans. Naruto coughs, hiding his snickers. Sasuke smirks, looking away so Kakashi doesn't notice it. Kakashi glares at Akari, not appreciating the pun. The nurse walks up, confused.

"What does a dojutsu have to do with adult supervision?" She snaps at Akari, missing the facepalm that Naruto and Sasuke do.

"Uh, Genin are considered adults, and a dojutsu like the byakugan or sharingan gives the people using them what some people would call ' _super_ vision'." Akari explains, incredulous. Realizing that Sasuke and Naruto let her go to facepalm, Akari grins ferally before shunshinning to Kami's, fuin-henge in place.

She never used this henge before in front of her squad, but it resembles a civilian with shoulder-length messy dark blue hair and soft brown doe-like eyes, one she uses whenever she wants to be alone.

"Welcome! What may I get you today?" Akari smiles softly, glancing at what Sakura was eating. The ramen stand is homey and welcoming, stools worn yet comfortable and counter smooth.

"What's that? It doesn't look like the normal ramen types," She says, voice smooth as silk as she points at Sakura's ramen. Teuchi chuckles, the only one who knows that the woman is Akari.

"That's called the Training Special, it's healthier than all the other choices, is filling, and cheap as well. It's meant for ninja who just got done training, or really hungry civilians. Most of my ninja customers try it and like it more than the other flavors, too." Akari nods, making a decision.

She herself has never had the ramen, though she's the one that suggested (read as: complained about) delicious and filling food that's good for your health with everything a person could need for the day in one dish. Naruto was the one to ask Teuchi if he could make something like that.

Akari smiles at the memory.

 _They were just done with Akari's insane training, at Ichiraku's because Sasuke was too exhausted to cook and none of them had enough money for much else._

" _Ughh, this is so good," Akari said, stuffing more in her mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto looked at her in confusion._

" _Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing? Of course this is delicious! It's filling and cheap too!" Naruto manages to yell before Teuchi puts his order down and Naruto can no longer speak._

" _Exactly! But it's unhealthy, and doesn't give us the nutrients we need after training! If only there was a food that was both delicious_ and _healthy while also being filling! I need to figure out who sells a dish like that, with all the nutrients one would need for the day as well! I'd most definitely eat there every day-" She dodged Sasuke's hand, raising her own in surrender._

" _Okay, okay. Unless Sasuke's cooking," She added, grinning at Sasuke's scowl. Naruto puts on a thinking pose, eyes closed._

" _There's that one fancy rest-" Sasuke started, only to be cut off by Akari._

" _No! Naru-chan's not allowed there, it's extremely expensive, and we have to wait_ forever _for the food to be finished!" Akari groaned, slamming her face into the counter. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he jumped up._

" _Hey, Tabemono no Kami-sama- ack," Naruto rubbed his head, correcting himself, "Teuchi-san, can you make something like that? Ramens delicious, filling, cheap, and it could be healthy too, right?" Teuchi nodded after a moment of thinking._

" _Yeah, I think so. I'll have Ayame help me. The recipe will be done by the end of the week, you guys can be it's taste-testers."_

Akari blinks when the bowl is placed before her, whispering an 'itadakimasu' while digging in. Her world bursts into colorful, deliciousness. She can't help but devour the entire bowl in seconds, wondering how Teuchi made the ramen so good _and_ healthy.

Akari follows Sakura when they're both done eating to Training Grounds 3, unhenging when they arrive. She stays hidden when Kakashi arrives, Naruto and Sasuke with him.

"Hey, Sakura. Have you seen Nee-san?" Sasuke asks, looking around as if he could see her. He doesn't, eyes returning to Sakura as she answers.

"No, not since the training. But you don't need her, why don't you join me, Sasuke-kun?" Akari rolls her eyes.

"It's a team meet up, she's not here." Akari shifts, appearing behind Kakashi and grinning as he tenses.

"Maa, isn't she?" Kakashi eye smiles, stepping aside to show Akari.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took so long and is so short, I realized that I needed a time skip and didn't want to do it partway into a chapter. Anyways, please tell me if you like the new development with Akari or not... Even if you're reading this months from now. This was kinda planned from the start though, so yeah. Any suggestions I'll take to heart and probably include in my story, if only in a dream or later in the series._**

* * *

 **Names for Akari :**

 **Iruka's- Uzumiha**

 **Kakashi's-Neko-chan**

 **Hokage's- Neko-san**

 **Sasuke's- Nee-san**

 **Naruto's- Nee-chan**

 **Shikamaru's- Fuwa**

 **Ino's- Otenba**

 **Chouji- Fuwa**

 **Orochimaru- Akari-chan**

 **Librarian- Yami Youkai**

 **Translations :**

 **Shunshin- Body Flicker**

 **Ojii-gramps/grandpa**

 **Teme-bastard**

 **Baka-idiot/stupid**

 **Dobe-deadlast**

 **Ninjutsu- Like in the airbender, except more magical and with less(ish) limits**

 **Taijutsu- hand-to-hand combat**

 **Genjutsu- illusionary techniques, controlled hallucinations forced upon a different person, technically**

 **Sharingan- A special ability those from the Uchiha clan, and-or implanted with, have that allow the user to see through nin, tai, and genjutsu, and gives perfect memory when activated. Look it up, if you want more.**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan- OP level of Sharingan that can be activated by seeing someone you love dearly die in front of you**

 **Fuinjutsu- written-out ninjutsu, except absolutely no limits, as long as you know how to make what you want. From storage to weight, dimensional travel to time travel, you name it you can do it.**

 **Kenjutsu- sword fighting**

 **Konohagakure no Sato- Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha**

 **Genin- Low-level ninja**

 **Chunin- mid-level ninja**

 **Jonin- high-level ninja**

 **Anbu- like the FBI/CIA/Black ops, combined**

 **Hokage- Military leader of Konoha, the president of the village, basically.**

 **Hitai-ate- forehead protector**

 **Kawarimi- Substitution jutsu, you switch yourself with something else, easy enough to understand.**

 **Henge- Transformation Jutsu, you can change your appearance to absolutely anything you can imagine, literally.**

 **Kunai- ninja-knife-thing**

 **Shuriken- ninja-star**

 **Nawanuke- Rope escape jutsu**


End file.
